


Fictober-Dia 23- -No me puedes dar más de ti misma(o). –

by No_time_for_names



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Fictober 2019, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_time_for_names/pseuds/No_time_for_names
Summary: La acaricie la cara, los dos íbamos a morir, pero uno de los dos tendría que ver al otro morir porque uno de los dos iba morir esta noche y no podíamos decidir quien seria.





	Fictober-Dia 23- -No me puedes dar más de ti misma(o). –

-No me puedes dar más de ti misma. –

-Claro que puedo, lo hare, aunque me cueste la vida. –

La acaricie la cara, los dos íbamos a morir, pero uno de los dos tendría que ver al otro morir porque uno de los dos iba morir esta noche y no podíamos decidir quien seria. Me sentía débil, ella se miraba débil, su pelo rosado se miraba opaco y sin vida, su rostro muy pálido y unas ojeras bajo sus ojos denotaban lo cansada que estaba después de darme tanta sangre.

-Toma más, te ves débil Ikuto, del que era obviamente inocente, pero. -

Le sonreí, era tan tonta a veces.

-Tú te ves débil. -

Estábamos atrapados entre las paredes de piedra de la cárcel que había en la iglesia de la ciudad, mañana seria nuestro juicio. Dudo mucho que lleguemos al día de mañana. Un vampiro normal necesita casi 30 litros de sangre por semana. Yo he estado aquí casi 2 semanas apenas y alimentándome de la sangre de Amu, la he dejado débil, respira lentamente, ella casi no tienes fuerzas.

-Ikuto, te amo. -

-No tomare mas sangre de ti Amu. -

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

-Pero la necesitas. -

-Tú también. –

Se miraba tan bella aun tirada en el suelo de nuestra celda sucia. En verdad me sentía como un monstruo, no por ser un vampiro, más bien por arrastrarla esto conmigo, por hacerla vivir este infierno al que yo estaba condenado, pero ella no era digna de sufrir.

Esa noche debí dejarla sola, no ayudarla a llegar a casa y la noche después de esa no tuve por qué ir a buscarla, pero ella era tan bella, tan divertida y solo quería verla un poco mas antes de irme a otro pueblo. Y entonces no me di cuenta cuando ya habían pasado meses y seguía en el mismo pueblo, viéndola a diario, causando un escándalo en el pueblo porque los animales amanecían muertos sin una gota de sangre.

Y paso lo inevitable el hombre nuevo y misterioso era un seguidor de satanás gritaron y no pasara mucho antes de que empiece a alimentarse de nuestros hijos decían en las calles. Y estaba bien era algo a lo que me había acostumbrado en mi vida, que la gente esperara lo peor de mi y de mi especie, que tuviera que huir de un pueblo a otro, ese era mi destino hasta que finalmente me encarcelaran y me condenan a la mas cruel de las torturas que la inquisición pudiera imaginar. Era solo lo que yo tenía destinado, lo que no esperaba era que Amu saltara a defenderme, que pusiera su vida en la línea por mi

Y ahora estábamos condenados, la seguía viendo tan bella como siempre y no pude evitar imaginar la tortura tan horrible a la que la condenarían por el delito de brujería, del que era obviamente inocente, pero eso poco importaba, igual seria quemada hasta los huesos o le arrancarían la piel o algo peor. Mi mente se sacudió ante la idea.

\- ¿Amu puedo beber un poco? -

Sonrió levemente al sentir que cedía ante su petición de que tomara su sangre, me apretaba el corazón ante lo que iba a hacer.  
Puse mis dientes sobre su cuello y empecé a beber su sangre, la sangre humana tenía mal sabor y poco valor nutricional, aun así, la tomé. Ella empezó a temblar conforme la sangre salía de su cuerpo.

-Ikuto, basta. - su voz salió como un susurro apenas audible conforme la vida dejaba su cuerpo. Mis lagrimas salían sin control mientras bebía su sangre, con su cuerpo delicado entre mis brazos cada más frio e inmóvil. Cuando su pulso era tan débil que no pude seguir bebiendo la sangre ella apenas y respiraba me miraba con sus ojos llorosos sin entender del todo que pasaba, le bese la cara miles de veces y le pedí perdón, no sé si entendió porque lo hice pero con sus últimas fuerzas me toco el rostro con sus manos frías y me dedico una última sonrisa aun con sus ojos llorosos me queda de consuelo que murió en mis brazos siendo muy amada y no a manos de unos sádicos que se dedican a torturar por dinero en nombre de un Dios.

A la mañana siguiente se me condeno por hereje y seguidor de Satanás mientras me arrancaban la piel y me aventaban sal sobre las heridas agradecí cada momento que Amu estuviera lejos en un lugar mejor y espero que en otra vida vivamos mucho mejor nuestra historia de amor.


End file.
